My angel needs to learn
by the-hottest-cullen-girl
Summary: bella ask Carlisle for something every farther cringes at. How will Carlisle react and what will Bella do when he takes charge? spankning and minor cursing. Father/daughter later on Edward/ bella
1. Asking and yelling

**Hello everyone hope you enjoy this!**

"Dad, are you here?" my darling daughter Bella ask from our first floor. Placing the bookmark in

my book I make my way down the hall. "Yes dear, what's the matter?" using my vamp speed I make my

way down the stairs. "I want to talk to you." Gently I kiss her forehead sensing her… discomfort is it? I sit

down on my lap. "Alright sweetheart, I'm listening." She takes a deep breath while looking at her hands.

"I-I." I raise my eyebrow at her, gently I tilt her so she is looking into my eyes. "you?" I see fear cross her

face, but it s gone quickly "dadineedbirthcontrol." (dad I need birth control) She blurted it out so quickly

that if I wasn't a vampire, I wouldn't have understood her. I go as still as a statue and my grip on her

tightens. I should kill that boy , oh my god! My little angel wants to have sex.

**Lol hopefully you liked it all you have to do is click on the rectangular thingy. XD tell me if you want more.**


	2. uh oh

_**I go as still as a statue and my grip on her**_

_**tightens. I should kill that boy , oh my god! My little angel wants to have sex.**_

"Daddy?" she ask fear thick in her voice. "please don't be angry, I just want to be

safe. please?" I can feel that my eyes have changed color, but turning to look at her proves

to me that they are fully black when she gap in fear. "no! your never allowed to see that

boy again !"she leaps from my lap "that's not fair! You cant do this." I stand up, towering

over her. "I can and I will." I give her a warning growl ,telling her not to push me. A smirk

slowly spreads across her face. "you cant stop me. I'll see him no matter what." I let out an

animalistic growl, grabbing her arm I pull her towards me. :you ! will! Not!" she yelps in

pain as I tighten my hold on her arm. "Fuck you!" she yells trying to pull away. "that is it ,

get up to my study now." I roar, she cowers backwards. Turning around she stumbles up

the stairs.

**BELLA'S POV:**

Stumbling up the stairs, I reach Dad's office. **Why couldn't I have just kept my **

**mouth shut? **_Because he's treating you like a baby. _**But I'm his little girl. **_You might be _

_his little girl but your Edward wants to be your lover. _** I guess your right. **_Always am!_

After having this little convocation with myself I can hear the door of the study open and

shut. Crap! I turn around to see my forever young father not looking too happy. "Dad, be

res-." "Hush up Isabella, your already in enough trouble. Do you want to push me?" he says

coming towards me, making me back up. "No, but come on-" Growling he grabs my upper

arm stopping me from back up any more. For the first time in my life I think I am afraid of

my Father.

**Okay so let me clear a few things**

**Bella is human Carlisle is not**

**yes there will be spanking in the next chapter**

**this is not a love story of bella and Carlisle but it maybe later on a Edward and bella **


	3. updated spanking, oh no lol

_**HELLO GUYS IM SORRY ITS BEEN AWHILE WITH UPDATING, BUT I HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE WITH THE SPANKING PART OF THE STORY. BECAUSE I HAVE NEVER BEEN SPANKED SO I READ SOME STORIES AND GOT SOME GREAT REVIEWS GIVING ME ADVICE, SO I JUST WANT TO THANK**_

Queen-of-the-insane, and 1122. _**thanks you guys for your help XD**_

_**You guys should totally check out their stories their amazing rlly they are XD**_

_**Alrightie sooooo enjoy my lovely's **_

CARLISLE POV:

I grab her upper arms, stopping her backwards retreat. Seeing the fear in her eyes, I realize I must

calm down before I punish her. Releasing her arms I walk around my desk and sit down, pointing to the

corner, signaling to her that corner time is in order. Walking over to the corner on shaky legs, she plops

down cross legged facing the wall. Pinching the bridge of my nose I take a few deep unneeded breaths,

to calm my nerves. Taking a peek over at Bella I see her shoulders shaking slightly, "Isabella, come here."

she stands up and turns ever so slowly, than proceeds to walk until she is standing in front of me. "lay

over my knee, Isabella." I say sternly leaving no room for arguing, laying over my knees, I feel her heart

beat against my knee 'she's human we must be careful' I tell myself. Leaning slightly over her i reach

into my draw, pulling out an old brush. "Hold this Isabella." Peering over her shoulder she sees the brush

in my hand, and blots off of my lap. She doesn't even make it to the door before I have her over my knee

"Please, father im sorry please don't spank me!" she suddenly starts to kick against my leg, I lift my leg

and trap her legs under mine. "Isabella you disrespected me, and acted like a child, so now you will be

punished like one." I place the hair brush in her hand, as I lift up her tiny denim skirt 'I'm going to have

to talk to Alice about that' and pull down her sapphire blue underwear. "You will get 10 swats with my

hand, and 20 with the hair brush." Taking in a deep breath I swat her both her cheeks, making them

become slightly red, after five swats she tries the age old trick of bring her hands back to try and cover

her bottom, I simply grab her wrist and hold them to her lower back. "Stop, please papa pl-please." She

cries out as I finish up her warm up spanking. "Hand me the brush." She hesitates slightly before

handing me the brush "Papa im sorry, I'll never disrespect you again, just please don't spank me." I can

feel her tears soak my slack, but my angel has to learn. I raise my right knee so the sensitive curve of her

bottom is in the air. As I spank me I go in a reparative motion her two cheeks and than her sensitive

curve. And I keep doing this until her yelps turn into sobs, as I finish up her last to I make them the

hardest and make sure they land on her sensitive curve. I haul her up and give her a hug, trying to stop

her tears "Shhh, Bella its all over, your forgiven. I love you my little angel." Suddenly all her tears stop

and are replaced with fear, pain, and hatred, hatred? She leaps off of my lap "Your just like them" she

croaked, as she runs out of my office.


	4. love

Hello everyone

Im sorry that this isn't an update up I do have something important to state.

I have gotten reviews stating that my story is weird, and some PM'S saying that I am sick for writing something like this. Where I believe I _clearly stated_ in my summary that their will be _spanking and minor cursing._

Two review I have gotten because I do not wish to share the PM's I have received

1)

watermelonandpeanutbutter

MELLY:I shall never spank my children  
PB:Espeicially since they have turned it into a sex ploy

1st I do not understand how that relates to my story I do not believe that my story is revolved around a sex plot, because to my knowledge my father/daughter stories has never revolved around a sex plot. And also since my summary stated there is spanking if you do not believe in spanking than why would you read my story it is beyond my comprehension.

2)

001

seriously? my dad never spanked me on my bear ** but. Thatss umm a little weird.

Okay now to you it might be weird but please next time you have the urge to comment to one of my stories stating that it is weird please with hold you opinion. Thank you

Those and my PM's have withheld me from writing a new chapter. That is why I have not been updating. Thank all for the supportive and wonderful comments they make me extremely happy XD

Well im not sure what will happen with this story

But thank you all for your support so far

Sincerely

Rosie


	5. Another try :

**Hello readers I have decided to give this story another chance. We'll see how this one goes**

**But before we go on to the store I would like to thank you all for the comments they are extremely **

**sweet and I didn't know how many people supported this story thank you all again very much**

_**previously**_

_"Your just like them" she croaked, as she runs out of my office._

Bella's pov:

I run down the hallway with tears streaming down my face. I wrench open my door and slam it

shut, while flying onto my bed. Images fly through my head as I remember my previous life before

Carlisle adopted me. The two by four, the blood, his belt, my tears, his fist, my prayers and all of the

pain I suffered an Carlisle brought it back to me. He's just like them they always apologized they always

hurt me, why cant I ever catch a break. I roll over so im on my bad 'Ouch bad idea' he really gave my

butt a beating. My cries are muffled by the pillow as I remember everything that has happened to me

throughout my short life. And to top it off I am part of a family made up of vampire for god shakes! My

cries must have blocked out the sound of my door opening or whoever it is went all vamp and walked

into my room. I feel my bed sink as someone sits down causing me to whimper, I just want to be alone!

"Bella-." He stops talking as I look up at him and as he sees my tear stained face I see his face twist in

pain. I come to realize that my Family is nothing like them, they never will be im not even sure they can

be. Sitting up I grab hold of my papa's neck and rest my head into the crook of his neck "I'm so sorry

papa your nothing like them. I love you so much papa"

_**Okay everyone I know this is short and Im sorry but I have been so intent on not writing it that I just **_

_**got this idea. Now you all know the drill please and thank you.**_


	6. Angel

**Hello everyone **

**Well with this story I have just lost my inspiration, sadly and this is the 1****st**** story that I have ever had this time. So if anyone is interested this story will be going up for adoption, now I just have one simple thing. If anyone interested could please send me a paragraph that would continue from the previous chapter. And with that I will see who will get to adopt it XD**

**~Rose**


End file.
